A Hybrid and a Diamond
by squish13
Summary: A collection of the under 1k works I wrote for Purple Diamond as she and Steven learn more about each other.
1. Intimidation

**A/N:**

 **You all seem to really love Purple Diamond. Anyways, these are the works I posted on tumblr a while back which were under 1k words and I didn't feel were long enough to warrant their own story. I call them the Under 1000 Club. But since you all want to know what happens between her and Steven so badly, I've finally amassed enough of these for me to feel a collection of them is well and good. I'm not uploading everything all at once though. Be patient.**

 **They're in order of when I've posted them, but they aren't in chronological order, if that makes sense. Sometimes I just get the urge to write anything along the timeline of this AU, so hey. Whatever works, right?**

 **Speaking of under 1k, this one BARELY didn't make the cut. But you're getting it now, so hey. Remember sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

"I had fun…"

"Steven." The boy stated, looking up at the pearl Purple Diamond assigned to look over him.

"Yes, Steven." Purple Pearl said. "However, I should return to my Diamond. Her meeting should have concluded by now."

Steven pouted. Sure, Purple Diamond's pearl didn't quite play along as he wanted, but the boy could still say he had fun. "Okay." She walked off, leaving Steven to his drawings of the gems he had seen since arriving. He was just putting the finishing touches on a frilly peacock topaz when Peridot and Amethyst came running back.

"Yo, dude! Peri totally hacked their system!"

"Not so loud!" The little green gem scolded. "More specifically, I hacked diamond-level clearance files." She snickered. Peridot cleared her throat, attempting to return to a more _serious_ demeanor.

Steven stashed his drawings away in his cheeseburger backpack. "You didn't have to do something so… bad."

"Hey, that's nothing compared to what PD will do when she's done with us." Piped Amethyst.

"What do you mean?"

The two gems looked at each other as they all stood in silence. It was Peridot who finally spoke up. "We should head back to the ship."

While the roaming eye was technically impounded and given direct orders to be shot down upon takeoff, Steven and his friends were still allowed back on. Peridot patched the video through.

Instead of a private chamber filled with a varying amount of screens and activities, it was a more public affair. Aristocratic gems of the Purple Court filled seating of each side, and in her own box sad Purple Diamond and a different pearl than the one she owned now.

Pearls danced on the stage below, their masters looking quite proud at the showcase of their perfect trophies. But Purple Diamond was not.

The diamond looked like she would rather be anywhere but there at the moment. Her chin lazily rested upon a folded hand while the fingers of the free one rapped against her right thigh. "I think I've had enough." She said, straightening up.

The pearls stopped their dance and everyone else silenced. The diamond looked over the members of her court, each of them terrified. She stood, and every gem bowed their head. "Now who would care to explain this…" She looked down at the pearls left onstage. " _Performance?_ "

Three gems stood, and made their way to the stage; an iolite, fluorite, and spinel. The iolite courageously stepped forward. "My Diamond, forgive us for this display. These pearls are clearly defective and shall be dealt with posthaste."

"Perhaps it is not the pearls who are defective, but their masters." Purple Diamond stated. Jaws dropped and eyes widened as gems throughout the mass were stunned. A sly grin formed across the diamond's face, exposing her sharp fangs. "Oh, but there is a simple way to tell. A pearl should always obey their owner, or Diamond…. Pearls, shatter them."

Steven ran out of the ship, leaving his friends shouting for him to come back. He just couldn't watch anymore. So he kept going, not paying attention to where he went.

Now he was lost, and crying.

Between sobs, he noticed a glowing panel. He stood up, walking over to it, and it disappeared, showing up on another panel down the corridor. Someone was showing him somewhere. He followed, ending back up in Purple Diamond's chambers.

Purple Pearl stood at her side, and the diamond, sitting on her throne, glared down at the hybrid before her. "You betrayed my trust."

"B-But I didn't do it."

"Stop crying." She demanded, slamming a fist down beside her. "I don't care _who_ stole the file or _how_ , but if you thought I would not notice, then you were _sorely_ mistaken."

Steven reluctantly wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at the diamond. He wouldn't rat out Peridot or Amethyst, fearing for their safety, but he had to say something. "I'm… I'm sorry."

The diamond scoffed at his apology, but the rage seemed to melt away, replaced with curiosity. "You certainly are an interesting one." She mused.

Steven looked over to the pearl, standing dutifully by her diamond's side. "So, did those pearls really…?"

"What, shatter their masters?" A devilish smirk crossed the diamond's features. "The answer to that, Little Universe, is yes."

"Why would you make them do that?"

"Because I was bored. And seeing gems of the higher order nearly break themselves was too much of an opportunity to be passed." Purple Diamond laughed.

Steven felt like he could shrink away and disappear right there. Seeing this diamond take gems' deaths in such a lighthearted manner was absolutely awful. "But what did you do to the pearls after?"

"Oh, I gifted them to the other diamonds." She stated with a wave of a hand. "They were quite livid after finding out where they came from. Doubt the pearls lasted much longer after that."

Steven wrung his hands, he wanted to speak up again, but couldn't.

The diamond noticed this, letting the hybrid take a moment to recover. "Listen. I will let you have another chance. However, if you betray me again, there _will_ be consequences."

Steven hastily shook his head. He couldn't believe she was just letting him go after this. "I won't."

"Now go fetch your friends and bring them here." She ordered. "I will be watching you personally from now on."

The doors of the chamber opened, allowing Steven to head back to the ship. Of course there was a catch to it all. Why would there not be? Well, as long as he could get Peridot and Amethyst to behave, there wouldn't be any problems. Easier said than done. But, even after all this, the boy still felt he could get through to her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, should Steven be scared? Will PrD do anything to him? Well, go read A Diamond's Gift! Speaking of that fic, it was actually written after this particular piece. Funny how that works. Welp, that's how the Under 1000 Club goes.**

 **Remember guys! Leave a review, follow, favorite! Help an author know how she's doing!**

 **Until the next piece, this is your lovely Squish wishing you all a BE-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	2. Tension

**A/N:**

 **Changing some Pov's here. It's not all going to be Steven-centric.**

 **Remember to relax. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wouldn't it make more sense to deploy the squad there, Your Diamond?" Peridot pointed out on one of the screens within Purple Diamond's control chamber.

The diamond sighed, trying her best to contain her behavior in front of the hybrid she took watch over. "No, Technician." She answered through grating teeth.

"Well it would make the most sense to allocate your resources to-"

"No wonder Yellow was so tense after your communication…" Purple sighed.

Steven coughed, hoping to get their attention and break some of the tension in the room. However, neither of the forehead gems paid him any mind.

Peridot stepped forward, actually leaning against the side of the diamond's throne. "Look, I'm just saying…"

"I. Don't. Care." The diamond responded, proceeding to glare down at the little green gem to back away.

"But your researchers…"

The diamond roughly picked Peridot up by the head, letting her dangle before her as her diamond-shaped pupils bore through her. "Are better off on their current course." She let her captive drop to the ground beside the throne. "And I know I am to look after you for the sake of the hybrid _,_ but if you would… stay _out_ of my business."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Out."

"But if you would just listen-"

The screens within the room shut off in one instant, leaving the room deathly still.

"I'm only suggesting the most logical course of action here. I mean, what's the point of sending your researchers off to plot out an asteroid belt when we already have technology that can _easily_ perform the same task?"

The diamond rubbed the area around her gemstone, and Steven thought he could hear a low growl as well.

But Peridot continued. "I'm sorry if this displeases you, but it's terribly-"

The diamond rose a hand for the peridot to stop.

"Inefficient. I thought you were smarter than that." She stated, quickly covering her mouth as the last thing slipped out.

The air felt thick as burning anger radiated from within the gem matriarch. "Are you questioning my intelligence?" The diamond stated. "My logic?"

"I… erm…" This was the second time Peridot got herself into such a situation, except this time, she didn't have the comfort of galaxies between her and the irate diamond.

"Do you _honestly_ believe that I would send out an expedition that would yield _nothing_ productive?" She laughed.

"I…"

She pressed a finger to Peridot's gemstone. All she had to do was push. "Next time, stay _out_ of my data." She said, removing her finger from the little gem's form, letting the screens in the room flicker back to life.

Steven ran up to his friend, hugging her tight. "Don't scare me like that again." He cried into her hair.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Back to the Barn much? That's honestly the episode that was on my mind as I wrote this. Why are there not enough Anything You Can Do amvs between Pearl and Peri for that episode. It would have been perfect!**

 **Ahem, Purple has her reasons. But why would she tell a lowly peridot those reasons, even if she's only watching after them for Steven's sake.**

 **Rembmer to leave a review, follow, favorite. Help an author know how she's doing.**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day!**


	3. A Real Gem

**A/N:**

 ***Makes offensive Pinocchio joke***

 **Ahem. I just had no title for this piece so it became something... uh... yeah. Alright then. Let's see some more gems, eh. Well, not really a new gem, but a new gem's perspective and role. I know I mostly make these to show Purple D's and Steven's reactions to each other, but Steven didn't get here alone and we can't forget the gems that came with him. Amedot shippers rejoice. Nah, I don't really ship Amedot, but I don't care if you do in this story. Let shippers ship. Alright, onto the story.**

 **Relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Amethyst sat right by Steven as he kept his rations to himself. It was so unfair; why did he only bring enough for himself when they went out into space? Now here they were, being babysat by Purple D in her control room, and Amethyst was beyond bored.

The Earth gem fond a pack of rubber bands in Steven's backpack and took the chance to fling them across the room. An imaginary target in one corner: hit. Peridot's gem: hit, and a squeal of disapproval from the green gem was always a bonus as well. But what else would make a nice target in this room? The screen that showed Purple Pearl on her desk outside the room seemed a tantalizing target for the small quartz. Her little band went right through the screen in a flash of static.

"Amethyst, stop." Whispered Steven, holding onto a food wrapper.

"Hey, you done with that?" Ame asked, pointing at the empty wrapper. Rather than wait for the boy to respond though, she just took it right from his hands and stuffed it in her mouth. Yeah, she could still taste some of the pieces that got stuck to the wrapper. Chocolately goodness right there. "Thanks, dude."

This left Steven looking at his empty hand as his friend let out a burp. "Um… you're welcome?"

Now Amethyst was focused on a new target. She had it right in her sights.

"If you were thinking of shooting me with one of your rubberized circlets, you'd best put it down before Little Universe has another reason to cry."

"Hey, I wasn't even aiming at you anyway." Amethyst let the band go and it went flying into the side of the diamond's head. "Oops."

The diamond let out a sharp exhale through her nose before inclining towards Steven. "Why do you even tolerate her anyway?"

"She's my friend." He answered.

"Your _friend_?" Purple asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, a friend is…"

Purple Diamond had put a hand up to stop him. "I very much understand what a friend is. What I _don't_ understand is how you can possibly tolerate this gem's behavior." She added, directing a pointed glance towards the small quartz.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Amethyst, who crossed her arms and turned away.

"You're making progress!" Burst Steven, drawing all attention to himself.

"What?" Nearly all the gems in the room spoke in unison.

"You said _gem_." Steven pointed out. "You never did that before. _I think I'm rubbing off on you_."

The diamond's cheeks burned maroon. "Well… for all intents and purposes she _has_ a gemstone. But she's still no proper quartz."

"Ste-man's totally rubbing off on you." Amethyst added.

"He most certainly is not."

Amethyst was grinning ear-to-ear. She could hug Steven for defending her so much, and at this moment, she did.

But Purple Diamond was not finished. "You should be lucky we left Earth. If you were one of my amethysts…"

The two stopped their celebrations, and the diamond returned to her work.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **"If you were one of my amethysts" Yeah, no need to remind us what you did to the Pink Diamond hand-me-down.**

 **And Steven's kinda rubbing off on her. Not as much as he thinks, but Purple just doesn't care what non-diamonds think (except for Steven and she has her reasons). I mean, why else would she terrify her court? It's totally for laughs, hers, she's quite sadistic as we've learned.**

 **And give Ame food 2k16! Yeah, Steven's gotta eat and they have no food in space, but Ame deserves a snack too.**

 **Remember to leave a review, follow, favorite. Help an author know how she's doing!**

 **Squishy here wishing you all a pleasant day! :D**


	4. Trust

**A/N:**

 **This is a really really short one. Basically, Purple made an audio log like Peri has on the show. I actually made a recording to go along with it on the original upload on tumblr. No notes after the piece though, cause that would be too many notes for such a short story.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **And when you're done, don't forget to help an author know how she's doing :P**

* * *

Log: 9 45 2

Homeworld depends upon my court for its research. As such, I've studied organics before, especially those living on abandoned colony Earth. However, the notion of a gem procreating with the lifeforms labeled "humans" is preposterous. The resulting hybrid still eludes me.

If the other diamonds learned of this current development and my handling of it, I'd be the laughingstock of Homeworld. The Era 2 peridot lacks limb enhancements and deems herself important enough to insult every gem of my court; the amethyst from Earth's _prime_ kindergarten, of all places, is malformed and lacks all basic sense of decency. Then there's the hybrid.

The male hybrid calls himself "Steven Universe". Despite the name "universe", the hybrid is tiny and still obviously in development. A child, in organic terms. I have taken to calling the hybrid "Little Universe", in part to his stature. Despite the gemstone the hybrid possesses, he still has organic needs, such as those to eat and dispel to sustain himself, as well as the need to rest to regain energy.

He likes to rest in my lap. I'd rather he not, as it is limiting towards my ability to perform important tasks I need to fulfill. It is annoying and degrading. However, I have accepted the limiting position in order to keep the hybrid happy.

I won't get the information I need unless the hybrid trusts me. Trust is something that is earned.

My only hopes are that I do not form an attachment to him.

This has been Purple Diamond reporting on Project Universe.


	5. Never Trust a Diamond

**A/N:**

 **Wasn't one of the chapters in this thing called "Trust"? Well it seems like that got broken. By the way, this particular piece is in continuation of _Project Universe_. I suggest checking it out, though I'm also inclined to say that about all my fics... But seriously, it's a lot of context to this particular chapter here. Enjoy my story! Sit back, relax. Have a wonderful time reading this.**

* * *

"I told you to never trust a diamond." Peridot chided as the three gems sat around in the stolen roaming eye.

"I know, but I really wanted to give her a chance." Steven said, reaching into his cheeseburger backpack and pulling out a saran wrapped soft pretzel and thermos of water. "I figured that if you could turn around, then she could too."

"Nyeh." Peridot crossed her arms and made a sour face. The look melted off as she watched him eat, and the little green gem sighed. "Still, she's a diamond. I thought we already learned how obstinate they are."

"Obsti-what?" Amethyst broke in.

Peridot growled at the other gem's, what she thought was, stupid question. "They don't like change!"

"Ah! See, you coulda just said that." Ame replied, slumping back in one of the five chairs of the vehicle. "By the way, dude," She started, directing the question at Steven. "Where'd ya even disappear to when you figured this out?"

Steven let out a nervous cough. "Disappear where?"

Peridot's hand collided with her face as Amethyst started laughing. "Dude. You totally ditched us. Where'd ya go?" The small quartz repeated.

"I told Purple I wouldn't say anything." He stated.

"And you still listen to her because…?"

Steven finally gave in. "I followed her to some sort of meeting with all the diamonds."

Peridot gasped, practically toppling over Steven after his explanation. "You really witnessed the Great Diamond Council?! How are you not broken?!"

"Great… Diamond Council?"

"The meeting of all the diamonds of the Authority!" Every word cascaded out of the green gem's mouth, her excitement difficult to contain. "No gem is allowed to bear witness! Who did you see? How are you not shattered?!"

Steven let out a small groan. "Purple used her shadow powers on me."

"She got shadow powers?" Amethyst interrupted.

The boy ignored his friend for the moment and continued his story. "I didn't really _see_ many of the diamonds, 'cause Purple hid me under her desk the whole time… I did see a Red Diamond though."

"Supreme Commander of Homeworld's Armed Forces." Peridot added. "Ahem. Continue."

"Uh… I definitely remember hearing Yellow in there. And… I don't know who anyone else was." He explained. "Oh, White Diamond was mentioned a lot."

"Head of the Diamond Authority." Peridot added once more.

Amethyst hopped off her seat and approached Steven. "So what was it like?"

"Really boring, actually." He said. "It was all political stuff."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Well, duh."

"So, dude." Amethyst started. "Are you really gonna give Purple D another chance after what she put you through?"

Steven thought back to what he saw after he'd gotten back. "Yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I know Yellow is the military gem in canon, but there are different branches of military. Okay? Okay.**

 **Edit: I worked out the full Authority in this AU. 12 Diamonds, including the canon ones (and pink- 11 afterward), 3 are military (this includes Yellow)**

 **And once again, did you read Project Universe before this? If you did, then you'd know what Steven saw when he got back from his little trip with Purple. Just... saying... again...**

 **So! I hope you enjoyed this next under 1k work. These are mostly drabbles really. Short little things to make sure I'm still writing, no matter the amount. Still. I like expanding on my OC's like Purple and now Red.**

 **Remember to leave a review/follow/fave. Help an author know how they're doing! Please... :(**

 **And this is your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	6. The Great Diamond Authority

**A/N:**

 **Hope you're enjoying my Multi-Diamond AU. Speaking of which, I've come up with roles for this altered GDA. So I wouldn't really say this little piece has much story, but we do learn about the altered Authority. I'll be happy to hear what you think afterward. Relax, and most importantly, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Red Diamond was still in the control room after the Steven and his friends were let back in. She was sitting in Purple Diamond's control seat as Purple herself was leaning over one of the arms. "Welcome back, Little Universe." She greeted. "I hope you don't mind the company."

Steven did mind, not that the diamond would care. Red kept staring at him the whole time. Like, jeez, he couldn't help who his mother was.

"So, how long is she staying?" Amethyst asked.

"How is it Purple hasn't shattered you already?"

Purple gave the other diamond a shove with her elbow. She then leaned over and whispered something to Red before turning back to the present Crystal Gems. "You'll most likely be heading back to Earth before she leaves."

Steven wrung his hands; she was gonna be staying that long? "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. Ever since…" He stopped when he saw the way Red's gaze bore through him. "You know."

Purple understood what the boy was implying and was rather appreciative of his attempts of secrecy on the subject. "And what is it you've been meaning to ask, Little Universe?"

"What do all the Diamonds do?"

"We can't tell it that!" Red vehemently stated.

Purple Diamond shrugged. Something she seemed to do a lot. "I don't see why not. I won't be giving out any sort of sensitive information."

Red Diamond let out a big harrumph, crossing her arms.

"Tell me, Little Universe. What do you currently know about the Diamond Authority?" Purple asked.

"Well, I know a lot about Yellow and Blue, thanks to Peridot and Garnet." He explained.

Purple pressed a thumb up to her chin as she hummed. "Very well. Then I needn't explain them to you."

"Yeah."

"I suppose we should start with myself. Homeworld's general research is conducted by yours truly, and I've collaborated with many of the other diamonds on important projects."

"Which you abandon to them." Red butted in.

"Yes, well… Since she's here, Red Diamond controls Homeworld's Armed Forces. Black Diamond controls Homeworld's Special Forces. Both of them collaborate with Yellow Diamond, whom you are already familiar with." She paused, allowing Steven to take this in. When she was sure that he understood, she continued on. "Then there's Orange Diamond, she controls our media and the information released to the general public."

Steven wanted to speak out and ask just what kind of information _was_ released to common gems and what was hidden. But that was something he was afraid to do.

She continued on. "Green Diamond is in charge of energy, and Gray Diamond is in charge of exploration and planetary surveys. Brown Diamond oversees terraforming of colonies, and Champagne Diamond oversees architecture. Most important would be White Diamond. Some gems refer to her as The Diamond of Diamonds. It is her who oversees the Authority and our Homeworld. There are eleven of us in total."

"What about Pink?" Steven squeaked out. He knew what happened, he knew he shouldn't have asked, but he did so against his better judgement.

He saw the way both of the diamonds tensed. Red clenched her hands into fists, and Purple had straightened her back. "She is no longer a part of the Authority and it would be best if you dropped the subject, _Earthling_."

Earthling. Not _Little Universe_.

Steven's hand moved to his stomach, his mother's gem. _I'm sorry_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sore subject, Little Universe. Sore subject. Yeah, Steven would definitely have the common sense not to ask a Diamond about Pink (especially when Red has so much hostility due to her involvement on Earth), but you know those moments where you blurt out something that was on your mind but you didn't actually mean to say.**

 **So there's all their roles. 12 before Earth's Rebellion, 11 afterward. And yes, I did count. I actually have a list on my computer so I don't forget. Some of the roles were more difficult to think up than others. *cough*gray*cough* But I tried not to mention too much of the canon diamonds here in case something ends up being different in the show. Even though I went on about White, but eh... And some of you may be thinking "oh, but fusion colors!" and in this AU the diamond fusions are different than the individual diamonds even if they share the same color as independent diamonds. Did that make sense?**

 **So, remember to share your thoughts on this. Follow for more. Seriously, reviews are very much appreciated. I NEED TO KNOW!**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a pleasant day! :D**


	7. Earth

**A/N:**

 **Before we get to this, I'd like to say that I'm running dry on ideas for Steven/PD interaction because he was only supposed to be staying with her a few days before returning. If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. Otherwise, I'm gonna start running away with the multi-diamond au and put them into a different anthology than this one.**

 **Even so, this chapter doesn't really have to do much with Steven himself, and is more of a flashback. Speaking of which, remember I have a bit of a habit of using slashes instead of linebreaks in my stories. Back and forward for respective timeskips ;P**

 **By the way, the work has surpassed 1k views. Thanks ya'll!**

 **As always, sit back, relax, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I hope you enjoy my gifts, Little Universe."

Purple Diamond watched Steven's distressed expression disappear as she cut their communication short. She felt like a fool. Any gem would be blessed if she gave them such treasures, but that boy was only half gem, and knew nothing of the proper order. Commissioning that custom pearl was not an easy task, especially with how that little hybrid was always by her side. And the private communicator… Well, he was on Earth now, and Purple Diamond could begin to shift focus back to her scientific colony.

Even so, it was difficult to forget about Earth and everything which occurred on that gem-forsaken rock.

/

Purple Diamond was going through reports on her local terminal. Earth was a fascinating planet to her, and when Pink asked for her assistance in studying it, the opportunity was too great to resist. But now Pink was gone, and every Diamond was focused on the Rebellion or keeping information from spreading to Homeworld. Purple was part of the latter. She hated it. She gathered information, not destroyed it! Currently Purple was looking through reports of leaks, find a pattern, put an end to it.

The panels she had been studying closed as a white diamond appeared on the console. "Purple Diamond, you are to report to the Diamond Hub on Homeworld immediately."

Purple pressed a button for her reply. "Yes, White Diamond."

Purple hated everything about this war. She hated the responsibilities she was stuck with, things out of her line of work. She hated how it was affecting the other Diamonds, all of them too stressed and paranoid. They kept calling out her supposed apathy toward the situation. Just because she wasn't sentencing "suspected rebel sympathizers" to shattering, didn't mean that she didn't care. What irony. The Diamond who shattered gems out of her own entertainment, passing on this.

Negative thoughts swirled through her mind as she made her way to the Diamond Hub, and right into Blue Diamond.

"Blue! Ah… forgive me, m-"

"Your mind was wandering." She completed. Earning a nod from Purple, she spoke again. "Earth is on all our minds, Purple Diamond. You needn't explain a thing."

"Yes, that was a part of it." She paused, letting a long silence fill the air between them. "I'm glad to see you back home though. Any time one of us goes back there…" She sighed, looking into the pools of Blue's eyes, her cloak forgone in the presence of Diamonds. "Anyway, I shouldn't be late. You know how White gets."

The other diamond chuckled. "Indeed. Until our paths cross again."

Purple left for the courtroom without so much as a wave.

When she entered, White Diamond was already at her seat. Of course. Blue was here earlier, and ever since this war started, White was at the Hub more than her own Court. "Purple Diamond." The Head Diamond greeted with an air of disinterest. "Please, take your seat. The others should be here shortly."

"Others?"

Red Diamond stepped into the room, saluting White; but once her eyes met Purple, she let out a gasp. "What is _she_ doing here? I thought this was a military meeting!"

"It is." Hissed Black Diamond as Yellow moved past them to her own seat. Gloves halfway up her forearms, the dark gemstone on the back of her left hand swallowed all light as she held her arms behind her back. A hood concealed her eyes, but Purple could still feel the piercing gaze of two white diamonds shining stark against the void of her irises. The shawl covered a dark grey sweater and her matching trousers were separated by a pitch belt. Her boots were heavy against the floor as she and Red made their ways to their seats. As Black sat down, she removed her hood from the slick mullet of hers.

"Now that we're all here," White Diamond opened. "Let us discuss the current state of affairs."

" _Current state of affairs._ " Red scoffed. "The rebels only grow, Pink Diamond is _gone_ , and they've exposed the cracks in our system. Did I miss anything?"

"Your love of traditional tactics is allowing these rebels to gain ground." Black Diamond added.

"These are gems, my diamonds." Yellow spoke up. "They know what they're fighting, where they're fighting, and they know we have no knowledge of them. That must change." Yellow exchanged glances with White Diamond.

The leader nodded. "My fellow Diamonds, you are probably wondering why Purple Diamond is with us this time."

Black crossed her arms. "Well, yes."

"I have need of her skills, her… assets." Yellow finally admitted.

"What for?" Purple questioned.

"A few experiments." She stated. "Things to help us put an end to this. All I need from the other two are a supply of rebels."

"Whole or in pieces? Because you know how difficult quartzes can be to control, and let's not even get started on the other classes…" Red trailed off.

Black Diamond sniggered at the mention of Red's _lesser_ soldier classes. "It should be no problem for my troops. Unlike your common forces, my gems can get things done."

"Diamonds." White interrupted, gaining control before the two went on a tirade about who had the better gems. Stars know they have in the past.

"What exactly are you proposing I do with these rebels, Yellow Diamond?" Purple asked.

"Use them for research, of course." She said. "I know you and I have somewhat of a… _rivalry_ , but it is imperative we work together on this. End the war."

\

Fusion experiments, The Cluster, corruption, Earth was hard to forget.

" _End the war."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh hey. That first line. Hope you recognized it from another work of mine. Hehehe.**

 **And now you've met Black Diamond. Her design is rather plain, cept for the hooded shawl, but she doesn't need to be fancy. She's the kind of Diamond who wouldn't call for a gem's attention but rather just pop up behind them and scare them half to shattering. No, Steven won't meet her. Like I said earlier, I'm kinda running dry on ideas for his interactions with Purple. Unless you wanna make a request for some other Diamonds.**

 **Anywhos. Remember to follow/fave. Leave a review! Help an author know how she's doing!**

 **Once more signing off, is your dear Squish. :D**


	8. Super Space Watermelon

**A/N:**

 **Never say I don't do requests. You wanted some Watermelon Stevens. Of course I can't resist introducing other oc gems, hehehe. Remember I have 8 OC Diamonds, and we've only seen 3 of them so far (purple included). Also, I'm sorry if I used any... "big" words towards the end. Most people don't apologize for that sort of thing, but meh, I like using language which is appropriate for the situation. I think I did go a little overboard later on. Anywhos... As always. Relax, read! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Steven shared one last embrace with his watermelon counterpart before the little guy left for the stars. "You be good now." He sniffled as tears were shed. "Purple needs to be kept in line, and you gotta do that for me. She's a good gem, don't let her tell you otherwise."

The Watermelon Steve pat original Steven's shoulder in encouragement.

"Why are goodbyes so emotional?" He cried, wiping his reddened eyes with his forearm.

Watermelon bawked out sounds of encouragement before heading to the pod Peridot had put together from scrap they had found. Add some programming for the coordinates of that gem base they were pulled into a few weeks ago, and a message from Steven over to Purple so she didn't order the pod _shot down_ , and they were ready to go. He gave Steven a farewell salute, before the pod cut them off.

\

Contours showed themselves on the form of a hologlobe, a new colony, as two diamonds examined its features. One, mysterious as the shadows, paid particular attention as the other spoke.

This other diamond, chocolate gem on her right shoulder, reached a dark, gloved hand over to point out a particular detail. Her lips moved, skin a beautiful bronze, her hickory hair curled around her face. Her attire, never fit with the traditional image of the Diamonds, was tight over her firm form. As Purple's motives were questioned through her behavior, Brown was often criticized for this aspect. But Diamonds never changed, and most gems had learned to live with their leaders' _quirks_.

"Do you honestly believe my Gems will want to clear _that_?" Brown pointed to an enormous mountain range on the holosphere.

"If they care about their empire, they will do anything." Purple reminded her colleague. "It's no Homeworld, but the minerals are well worth it."

Brown scoffed at her fellow Diamond. "Then why don't we use this planet for kindergartens. If it's so rich, why are you not using it?"

Purple crossed her arms. This was why she avoided contact, everyone always telling her how she could do better, criticizing her established work. "I am using it. Gem production is one thing, but how can we support those Gems with our crumbling infrastructure. I know everyone else is avoiding it, but I cannot."

"Do you really think we're just avoiding this?"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"How dare-"

A communication cut the two diamonds off before they could sink any further. "My Diamond, please pick up." Came the voice of Purple Diamond's pearl.

Purple would have chosen to ignore it were it not for the next announcement her pearl made.

"My Diamond, it's about Project Universe."

"That hybrid creature?" Brown questioned as Purple rushed over to the console.

With a simple touch, the holosphere disappeared, replaced by the image of her pearl on the other end of the line. "What is it?" Straight and to the point, Purple Diamond didn't want to waste any time this rotation.

"A thousand apologies My Diamond, I realize you are occupied; however, the… er… package, the hybrid sent, has arrived."

"Package?"

Purple Diamond cleared her throat, avoiding Brown's scrutinizing gaze. "Send it in." She commanded, shutting the communication off.

Truthfully, Purple was glad that Steven was back on Earth. Taking care of him and performing her daily tasks were… tiring. And she quite honestly dreaded having to do so again.

As the Diamond-sized doors opened to allow entrance, the Diamonds could only look on in shock as a Steven-shaped watermelon walked in.

"What in Homeworld's name is that?" Purple exclaimed.

He walked up to them, looking up to the two, but never showing whatever apprehension he might have had. With an incomprehensible bark, he regaled them with tales of his travels, of how he volunteered himself upon Steven's behest.

Purple didn't quite know what to make of him. She understood this was that hybrid's gift to her, but….

"Aw, but he is rather cute, don't you think Purple?"

She looked over at Brown, seemingly enraptured with this organic creation. "I…"

Brown Diamond picked the Watermelon Steven up, perfectly understanding of its gestures and speech. "And quite the charmer, too."

Purple didn't want it. She appreciated Universe's little proposition of the gift, but it was unnecessary. She couldn't turn down the offer though, not if she wanted to keep the hybrid's trust. The way Brown Diamond took to the watermelon creature, a thought crossed her mind. "I wouldn't be opposed to you taking care of i- him, for me. Consider it a gift from one Diamond to another."

"A regift." Brown spoke. "That hybrid you're vying for might not appreciate it though."

"He won't find out. Take it." This time there was no _offer_. Though equals, Purple made demands of the others Diamonds quite often. She didn't see it as a problem, so long as it wasn't anything too outlandish.

"Very well then."

Brown Diamond's movements to set the Watermelon Steven down caught him off-guard. Everything Steven had explained to him beforehand had him quite excited for the trip. Now he understood Peridot's hesitation when they were on Earth. He gulped, looking between the two towering beings as they continued their previous meeting.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Brown Diamond has power over plants, much like our beloved RQ. Of course she's diamond powerful, but that's why she could understand watermelon steve when Purple couldn't. I should mention that Black has power over gravity, and Red over molten material. We don't know if canon diamonds actually have powers or what they are, but this is my AU so I can do what I want.**

 **And how dare Purple regift a watermelon steven! Those things only live on one island. And they have feelings too! How rude.**

 **As always, if ya wanna request any sort of situation in the future, go ahead. Just remember, I'm trying to focus on some larger projects right now. I suppose that's why this piece was a bit slower coming than the others.**

 **Welp! Leave a review, follows, favorites, that awesome stuff. Help an author know how she's doing!**

 **This is your lovely squish wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


End file.
